


Stuck(y) In The Elevator

by jaydarose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Big Spoon Steve, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elevator Sex, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spooning, Trapped In Elevator, little spoon Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydarose/pseuds/jaydarose
Summary: At first he thought he had imagined it, that maybe it was his anxiety overcoming his logic, that the elevator didn't just stop abruptly midway down in between two floors. "Steve?" Bucky looked at him cautiously, wondering if Steve was seeing this too or maybe he was just crazy."Don't worry Buck, we'll get out of here just stay calm.""I am calm!" Bucky yelled a bit louder than he intended. He wasn't scared. He wasn't. He's fine. He's fine, he's fine, he's fine.-One shot where Steve and Bucky get stuck in the elevator in Civil War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the super gay elevator scene in civil war (: same plot but only the elevator gets stuck!

His blood rushed quickly under his tan skin. The piercing blue eyes stared him deep into his own. The man nodded, then he did. It was a simple movement but it was a form of nonverbal communication that said plenty, making sure Bucky was okay without really asking.

Bucky was most definitely not okay, yet he nodded anyway because he didn't want those blue eyes to be filled with worry more than they already always were. Just standing in this elevator brought back horrific memories of torture. This was a place that reminded him of the constant nightmares that happened every night for years after he escaped, except the nightmares weren't made up... they were based off the experiences he already went through. He was simply reliving them. This is the place the nightmares were made in, it's where the nightmares happen. 

Inside, he felt like vanishing into complete nonexistence, wanting a gaping hole to swallow him up and take him away from this living hell to a place of absolute nothingness... or something other than this. He wouldn't care if it was in the middle of the woods, anywhere but here. His hands felt shaky but he held his gun firmly to hide it. He had never felt comfortable when people knew he was afraid and probably never will. He had become a master of hiding the shaky hands, the wide eyes, the sweat. After the decades of the terrifying torture he went through every single day, he felt he didn't really have a choice. He never wanted to show Hydra that they were pulling him apart at the seams so he had become an expert at hiding any emotion, even the ones that seemed so obvious you'd think it'd be impossible to camouflage.

At first he thought he had imagined it, that maybe it was his anxiety overcoming his logic, that the elevator didn't just stop abruptly midway down in between two floors. 

"Steve?" Bucky looked at him cautiously, wondering if Steve was seeing this too or maybe he was just crazy.

"Don't worry Buck, we'll get out of here just stay calm."

"I am calm!" Bucky yelled a bit louder than he intended. He wasn't scared. He wasn't. He's fine. He's fine, he's fine, he's fine. 

Steve stared at him with worrisome-filled eyes. His hand reached out to try and give him a reassuring grasp on his shoulder but Bucky backed away. 

You have to understand, Bucky thought. Please understand.

The only human interaction Bucky had had in the past 70 years was nothing but pain. It was hard for him to recognize that sometimes touch was a sign of care and compassion. The Winter Soldier instincts inside him immediately found four spots where he could break the arm reaching for him, but he knows not to listen to that voice anymore. He backed away from the touch instead. 

I don't want to hurt you again.

Steve had begun trying to find a way out but it was no use, the elevator was caged with strong metal and was designed to hold people like Steve and Bucky, super soldiers. And it was stuck.

The Winter Soldier inside kept telling Bucky it was a trap, that Hydra was going to break in any second and take him back and torture him for the rest of his life again. He kept pushing the thoughts away but the hyperventilation occurring in his chest would remind him again. He slid down against the elevator wall and sat with his head between his knees, trying to slow his breathing down. 

After a few moments of Bucky completely zoning out into a void of fear, Steve broke the tension in the air. "Good news or bad news first?" 

"Bad news," He responded with a muffled voice, his face still shielded between his knees. Bucky didn't even realize that Steve had been doing anything that would result in any type of news.

"Well bad news is I don't think there's any way we can get out of here without help. Good news is help is on the way... in about six hours. Our team is kind of, sort of locked in cells in the middle of the pacific ocean but Nat was willing to fly over here from the compound and get us out."

Bucky clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep his composure.

"Well then what the fuck are we going to do Steve? What if the doctor is able to let those super soldiers out? Six hours is too late."

"Bucky, I'm 99.9% sure he got here way before us and I'm sure if he was able to get the soldiers out and ready to fight, he would've done it by now. It'll be okay. We just have to chill for six hours, I guess."

Bucky raised his head up and slammed it against the metal wall, releasing a long slow breath. Bucky saw Steve begin to sit near him and he couldn't help all the muscles in his body that involuntarily tensed up. Steve must've noticed this because he waited a few seconds before speaking once more.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to hurt you. You don't have to keep your guard up around me, we're friends remember?"

"Attempting to remember," Bucky responded, not having the energy to fake a smug smile.

They sat against the elevator wall in a strange silence, Bucky kept himself two feet away from Steve. After a few more awkward minutes, Bucky saw Steve's hand in his peripheral vision reach out and lay close to him. When Steve thought Bucky didn't notice, he cleared his throat, trying to signal to Bucky to close the rest of the distance and hold his hand. 

He's going to kill you. He's going to break your arm and take advantage. You'll die. Don't hold his hand.

The ex-assassin's eyes flickered at his own hand, Steve's, and then back at his own. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath while placing his right hand in Steve's. He felt the grip of the blond's hand tighten ever so slightly. 

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Bucky knew that Steve wouldn't hurt him, but the voices in his head always tried to tell him different. He was still reluctant on continuing to leave his hand in Steve's. The Winter Soldier warned him that Steve is in the perfect position to break his arm and put him in a leg lock if he spun quickly enough. He felt the sweat in his hand build up and decided to break away, wiping his shaky hand on his leg.

"Bucky... please. I'm your best friend, I will never try to hurt you. Just listen to me, only listen to my voice," Steve paused and gently took hold of Bucky's hand that had been anxiously tapping at his leg, "I won't hurt you Buck. I'm not going to hurt you."

Bucky felt his guards begin to fall down, it was eye-opening. He was about to panic until he heard Steve's voice again over the ones in his head. 

"It's okay."

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Bucky felt a small wave of relaxation roll over him. It was calming and nice. The anxiety seemed to slowly relinquish and he felt his heart beat slow down by the tiniest fraction, but it was the most it had ever slowed down since 1945. It was relieving to hear someone else's voice other than his own reassuring him that The Winter Soldier was wrong.

"Steve, keep talking. Keep.. keep going."

"Keep touching you?" 

Bucky opened his eyes after a few minutes of them being closed. It's not necessarily what he meant but he contemplated the idea that had slowly left Steve's lips anyway, took a shaky breath, and nodded his head in the barest way he could. 

"Keep your eyes open, Bucky. Don't think of anything but me. Don't get distracted by what your mind is telling you and making you see, just focus on me."

Steve scooted and sat in front of Bucky, criss-cross, and took his metal hand into his own. He held both of Bucky's hands and started to wiggle them gently back and forth as a small smile curved on Steve's lips and it almost made Bucky want to laugh. Steve was a wonder, really.

It was all okay until Bucky realized that Steve was inching closer, his lips coming dangerously close to the brunette's. Steve had seen the flicker of panic in his eyes and realized he needed to continue the whispers, the reassurance. 

"You're going to be okay. It's okay. It's an action of care and compassion. It won't hurt you. Close your eyes for just a few seconds. Don't focus on anything but my lips." 

Bucky silently obeyed and shut his eyes. Only a short moment later, Bucky felt the soft brush of another's lips against his own. He was still for a moment and couldn't contemplate what to do next. He let Steve's lips continue to move, but did nothing in response. He quickly learned to enjoy the feeling. The soft touch, the slight wetness, it was a gift from Steve to him. It was an act of kindness. Bucky felt a slight smile form, he couldn't even remember the last time he wanted to smile. After a few more seconds of a somewhat awkward (due to the lack of his own contribution) but amazing kiss, Steve pulled away and Bucky opened his eyes, smiling softly in bliss. 

"Want another?"

Bucky smiled bigger than he'd like to admit as his cheeks reddened, nodding.

"Try to move your lips this time, move yours like mine."

Steve leaned back in as they both closed their eyes and their lips met once again. Bucky tried to take in what Steve had told him and studied the way Steve's lips were moving, the patterns, the way he'd open his mouth slightly after every couple seconds. Bucky did his best to replicate the actions and kiss him back. His eyes were still closed as he was enjoying these strangely pleasureful feelings and maybe that's why he wasn't at all expecting one of Steve's hands to slide slowly along the side of his neck, knocking his instincts back into action. He quickly gripped Steve's wrist and yanked it away. His nails dug into the skin on Steve's wrist tighter before he suddenly realized what he was doing. He gasped and immediately released his grip, tears beginning to well up ever so slightly in his eyes. 

Steve started to rub at the tender skin, pouting. Bucky felt an overwhelming wave of guilt at the sight.

"I'm sorry Stevie. I can't do stuff like this. I'm not normal. I-I don't even deserve to kiss you, or... hold your hand, or any shit like that. I deserve these voices telling me I don't deserve it after everything I've don-" 

"No! Stop it, Bucky. You weren't under your own control, you didn't know what you were doing. Those Hydra assholes stole the good things out of your life, basic human fucking contact included. And I won't ever stop trying to give those good things back to you if it's the last thing I ever fucking do." 

Bucky stared wide-eyed at the man sitting in front of him who was breathing heavily. He stared for a moment before he found himself moving his hands to the sides of Steve's cheeks and bringing him closer, inch by inch. His heart was beating more and more rapidly but not out of anxiety anymore. He felt the roughness of Steve's stubble under his fingertips as he brought him in closer and closer, and then pressed his lips back to Steve's. He begun to resume what they had been doing, and when he felt Steve slowly run his hand through his long hair, he didn't react the way he probably would've a few minutes earlier. The memories of kissing were coming back to him in waves, no... not kissing. Not kissing. What is the word? Making. Making something. Making up? No. Making out. It was making out. They were making out. His old behaviors were telling him where to put his hands, how to move his tongue along the other's lip, how to intensify it. It got to the point where he didn't even have to think about what to do next, he just.. did it. Bucky managed to pull himself onto Steve's lap and wrap his arms around his neck and press his tongue against Steve's and run it along his teeth. He felt Steve's teeth take hold of his bottom lip and tug. He couldn't control the involuntary groan that escaped him and all of a sudden another flood of memories came.

It was as if someone had broken the dam of intimate memories in Bucky's mind and gave more explanations to the things he was feeling, like why his jeans seemed to be getting tighter by the second. In all fairness, he hadn't done anything relative to this in over 70 years, and he couldn't even really remember anything before that. He felt like a virgin, which he guesses he kind of was.

Bucky realized a bit too late that Steve would probably be able to feel the hardness coming from underneath the fabric of his jeans considering he was straddling his waist. It didn't hit him until Steve made a comment under his breath.

"Horny already, are we?"

"Cut me some slack you ass, It's been seventy years." Bucky joked.

"Ooh, I was thinking about maybe helping you with that little situation you got there but now I may have to reconsider. Could just leave you here for the rest of the six hours."

"Number one, I wouldn't say my situation is necessarily little," Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "Number two, I have two hands Rogers and one of them is metal. I think if I wanted to escape said situation, I could get myself out." 

Steve fake coughed and snuck in a "think ya meant off" before coughing terribly fake again.

"But personally," Bucky continued, "I'd rather have you do it for me."

They were cracking jokes left and right, sure, but Steve and Bucky both knew how much impact this was going to have on Bucky. His guards would be completely down for the first time in his life (from what he could remember, at least). It would open a whole new door of learning how to deal with emotions and voicing them when needed. It was going to change him. Already, he noticed that The Winter Soldier had lowered down to a whisper, making dumb excuses for any unpredictable movement Steve made. The only thing really running through his mind was the old Bucky. 

What would the old Bucky say to that? He'd think before answering any of Steve's comments with wit just as equal to his.

He could see the happiness in Steve's eyes as Bucky was quickly learning how to open up more. He knew it brought Steve joy to see that Bucky was finally regaining some of his old self back, which pushed him to try and get it back all the more. All of his worry that had built up before had been washed away by the end of the third kiss they shared. 

Steve delicately placed his hands on his hips and started to roll the shirt he had on upwards. But when he was riding it up, he saw something that didn't necessarily surprise him, but something he had forgotten about. Steve stopped midway through and let out a shaky breath and stared up at Bucky who was still straddling his lap. When Bucky realized the movements had stopped, he looked at Steve too. Bucky didn't realize why they stopped until he felt the soft brush of Steve's fingertips run over the scar that covered a large portion of his right ribcage. Steve's eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I could have saved you.. I could've.. this wouldn't have happened. I j-just, I'm sorry." 

Bucky stared with forlorn eyes, and quickly wrapped his arms completely around Steve's neck and held him there. Neither of them moving. Just them sitting there, in each other's arms, like they maybe could've been if Steve could've just-

"You couldn't have saved me, it's okay Stevie."

Bucky felt warm tears soak through the fabric covering his shoulder. It urged him to reassure Steve more by lifting his head up by his chin and making him look directly into Bucky's eyes. 

"I made a choice, Steve. I wanted to come with you and save you, protect you. I knew when I was hanging on that I probably wasn't going to make it out alive but I was strangely okay with that because all I could think was 'Thank God it's me and not you'. Don't beat yourself down for this, we wouldn't even be here right now if you had saved me. I mean you could've been, but I would either be dead or extremely old. I'm here with you... right here, right now. You and me, just like it's always been."

Steve initiated another kiss, more powerful and passionate and sloppy. It had a faster pace, more intense, and all the signs in Bucky's mind told him that this kiss was going to lead to something else. 

And for the first time in a really long time, Bucky's mind was right.

"Stand up, Buck." 

"Wh.. stand up? Why?" Bucky, poor innocent Bucky, was lost in complete confusion. Why would they become further if they wanted to be more intimate?

It struck him what Steve, who was now at level with his waist, was wanting to do when his pants were getting unzipped at lightning speed. He tried to hide the groan that came in result of that realization but it didn't work out as well as he'd hoped.

"You okay with this, Bucky?"

"For godsake, of course I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes Stevie, very sure."

"Just making sure, a while ago you didn't even want me to hold your hand."

"A while ago, I was on the verge of a panic attack but you calmed me down so fucking much and it was so relieving and it made me realize that it wasn't human touch that was freaking me out, it's their capabilities. I could go on about the depths of realization and the capability of people being able to kill so easily without even really realizing but at the moment I'm closer to having a heart attack than a panic attack if you don't help me out." Bucky ran his fingers gently through Steve's spiked up blond locks as he felt the waistband of his boxers slide down to his ankles.

He's going to betray your trust. He has you at an advantage. He's going to kill you. Don't do this.

Bucky's only thought in response to that was Steve, Steve's mouth, Steve's tongue, Steve's hands, he just wanted Steve. If he's being completely honest, he wouldn't have cared at that point if Steve decided to kill him because he'd be dying happy. 

In the midst of pushing the evil thoughts away, Bucky all of a sudden felt wet heat surrounding his length, and anything in his head that was keeping him from being at ease was long gone. Endorphins were rushing through his body and he couldn't hold back the moans that escaped his lips. Steve had started doing sinfully wonderful things with his tongue and Bucky involuntarily jerked his hips forward. He heard a small grunt from Steve but nevertheless he continued, making obscene slurping sounds. The blond's hands ran along his thighs, scratching lightly down the backs and leaving faint red lines. Bucky continued whimpering Steve's name and every once in awhile, he'd hear Steve's "mmm"s that caused a slight vibration at his throat. Bucky couldn't get enough of the feeling. 

Bucky opened his eyes after a few minutes and looked down, and the sight almost pushed him over the edge. Almost. Steve's eyes were glazed over and his lips were a bright pink, a bit of drool was pooled up around the corners.

"C-close Stevie.." Bucky murmured under his breath. Steve slid off with a slurp and quickly jerked Bucky off the rest of the way. So when Bucky came (notably hard), white streaks painted Steve's face and hair like a messy art project. A very hot messy art project. Bucky finally looked down at the mess Steve had become and it felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. His lips were swollen and red and small droplets of sweat mixed with the cum that had lined Steve's facial features. It was an amazing sight and made the brunette's knees buckle. He tumbled down to his knees and leaned to kiss Steve some more, tasting himself slightly on Steve's plump lips. 

When he pulled away, he glided his metal index finger along a drop of cum that was resting on Steve's red cheek. Steve opened his mouth compliantly and sucked at the digit. The whole scene made Bucky groan without thinking and around the same time, he realized that Steve was still fully clothed and looked like he had an aching hard-on. 

"You want me to.." He didn't feel the need to finish the question because he had already seen the smirk on Steve's lips, his pink tongue sinfully peeking out and licking them. 

Bucky had quickly brought him to his climax from a few swift pumps of his fist. Steve had made a mess of the top of his uniform that ended up staying on due to their impatience. He knew he'd have to try and get those stains near the white star on his chest out before anyone else noticed. 

They both had collapsed on the metal floor, panting like dogs on a hot summer day. 

"That was.. nice." Bucky blurted.

"For lack of a better word?" Steve raised his eyebrow. 

"No Steve, it was nice and that's all you're going to get." Bucky's tone was full of nothing but sarcasm. They both knew that it was more than nice, it was fucking amazing. Indescribable, literally.

"Don't be getting all cocky on me now, Rogers."

"Well from the way you were whimpering my name, I'd think I would have every right to be."

"Uh huh, says the one who refuses to let me go."

It was true, when they collapsed, Steve's arms immediately found Bucky's waist and drew him near. Steve's chest was against Bucky's back breathing slowly. They didn't have the energy to move, and even if they did, neither of them wanted to. Bucky loved the peaceful warmth cradling him. They'd both forgotten how cold and unsettling the metal floor was from both of them being so comfortably wrapped in each other's arms. 

"So I'm a cuddler, screw me."

At that, Bucky turned his body around and stared at Steve with confusion, waiting for an explanation for what he just said. His face was a bright pink, eyes closed as he took a deep embarrassed breath in and sighed, "I meant to say sue..."

Bucky busted out laughing till there were almost tears forming in his eyes, and even though Steve was quite embarrassed, he'd do anything to make Bucky laugh like that more. He would bust his ass in public if he had to in order to hear that again.

"Sure you did," Bucky responded through light chuckles that faded as a few more seconds passed. And then it was quiet, and they sat like that in a comfortable silence, feeling each other's chest rising and falling as their slow breaths eventually took them into a deep slumber. 

They didn't know how long they slept before Natasha was waking them up and chewing them out for falling asleep on a mission (despite the fact that it wouldn't have made any difference whether they were awake or not). But they were both in a daze, and couldn't take their eyes off each other. They even refused to sit separately on the ride back home in the jet, cuddling in each other's arms on one seat that was too big for men their size to fit in but they made it work. Bucky had fallen asleep against Steve's chest while Steve was still partially awake. Natasha glanced back at them. 

"Damn, what happened to the Bucky with an incurable phobia of touching? Something must've happened in that elevator."

Steve couldn't help but laugh, softly enough not to disturb Bucky, "you could say that."


End file.
